


And You're Mine

by AntisociallySocial



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, College, Kissing, M/M, Moaning, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Some Plot, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:17:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8240989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntisociallySocial/pseuds/AntisociallySocial
Summary: Each sentence is punctuated by a thrust, having Jaxson hanging right on the edge of release. “You. Are. Mine.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [New Language](https://archiveofourown.org/works/962316) by [Lafaiette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/pseuds/Lafaiette). 



> This is one of the first things I have ever written so excuse me if it is terrible, I tried my hardest. I started with Original Characters because I thought that if I did that I would be less likely to make some major plot or character personality mistake that all readers will tell me about in the comments below.   
>  Please, if you find something you don't like, find any grammatical errors, want to give me feedback, or just want to leave suggestions for my next fanfiction (I might do one that has an actual fandom) feel free to leave a comment. Enjoy!

Jaxson is whimpering and moaning under Donovan as the black haired boy smiles, thrusting deep and turning the side of Jaxson’s neck into an array a purple and red hickeys. An upward thrust propels Jaxson toward the headboard and Donovan leans closer gently biting his collarbone. 

Jaxson’s moans slowly growing until it just sounds like one continuous pant. “That's it, babe, just hold onto me.” Trying to ask for more, Jaxson wraps his legs around the dip of Donovan’s back. Donovan looks at Jaxson’s flushed face and dilated pupils, amazed that this beautiful boy would love someone like him. That Jaxson would be begging for Donovan’s cock like some street whore during the night but also hold his hand around college during the day. 

Spurred on by his thoughts Donovan speeds up until Jaxson is practically yelling and thrashing his head against the sheets, too caught up in the feeling of Donovan hitting his prostate in just the right way. Jaxson digs his fingertips into the hard, muscled flesh of Donovan’s back. “D-Donovan…”, Jaxson murmurs into the side of Donovan’s sweaty neck. “I know, I’m almost there too...”

Donovan suddenly stops, keeping his dick deep inside Jaxson. “No! No… please…”, Jaxson mutters, trying to catch his breath. “Baby look at me…”, Donovan mummers into Jaxson’s hair. Jaxson immediately opens his shut eyes, looking so innocent even with his body flushed red from the heat of sex. “I want to look into those beautiful blue eyes as I cum deep inside of you. Do you want that?”, Donovan whispers into his ear. Overcome with emotion and lust all Jaxson can do is frantically nod. “That’s my good baby boy…”, he says, his voice holding so much emotion. 

Then he suddenly pulls out and slams back into Jaxson, knocking all of the air out of his lungs as Donovan suddenly starts a quick and unforgiving pace. Out of nowhere, Donovan pins Jaxson’s wrists to either side of his head, giving him more leverage to go deeper, faster. “No one else will ever get to see you like this. No one will ever get to feel your tight ass pulling me farther into you.” , Donovan growls pulling Jaxson’s body into each thrust. 

Suddenly a high scream pierced the air, Jaxson cumming untouched. Donovan thrust a dozen more times before he feel's that climax of release. Jaxson groans, loving the feeling of Donovan’s cum deep inside of him, making him feel full and warm. “And you're mine also”, Jaxson said with a smile reaching up and kissing Donovan. “I love being yours…”, Donovan murmured into Jaxson’s mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is somewhat inspired by another. I took some of Lafaiette's beginning and overall flow and made it into my own (hopefully), p.s. you should totally check out the author, Lafaiette!  
>  Please, if you found something you didn't like, found any grammatical errors, want to give me feedback, or just want to leave suggestions for my next fanfiction (I might do one that has an actual fandom) feel free to leave a comment.


End file.
